KISS ME IDIOT!
by musouka-writes
Summary: Rukawa is now in his Jr. Year in High School. Because of a series of events, Rukawa saves a girl. Having an unpredictable nature, he makes her do his bidding, tending to his every want and every need-RukXoC a re-post! M in later chaps


"**KISS ME IDIOT"**

By: NAKEDWANDERER

_Summary: Kaede Rukawa is now in his Jr. Year in High School. Because of a series of events, Rukawa saves a girl from being gang-raped. Having an unpredictable nature, he makes her his slave, tending to his every want and every need._

_Haha_… _me saying this is lame, but R&R- I want to hear from you guys._

**************

**CHAPTER 1**

**************

Pine never thought that she could enter high school and it was Shohoku nonetheless. She stopped by the gate before she fully entered the campus- she made sure that she had her black wig on and that she wore her uniform properly. She entered the school and was awestruck by everything she saw. The school was a lot different from her Jr. High school, she was basically poor, she lives with her big brother, who's really a troublemaker. She really worked hard for the money she used to enter Shohoku and it's her first time to step into a real school. If she didn't graduate first in her class and if she wasn't working as hard as she is right now, she wouldn't get into Shohoku.

She paused when she remembered that she forgot to put on something. She took her fake eyeglasses from her bag and then continued walking. She heard the bell ring and ran to her class.

***=_=***

Rukawa yawned, Miyagi was walking beside him. "You didn't get enough sleep last night eh? I bet that girl you were with had stamina like a bull."

"Urusai. She wasn't even worth it," Rukawa murmured.

Kogure sighed, "Why do you guys pay for strippers? You could have any girl you want here in Shohoku or in any other school."

Miyagi laughed, "Do you think we'll sleep with high school girls? They're too immature, if we sleep with them, especially our ace over here, we could end up in front of the altar in no time! You know how conniving fanatics can be."

Kogure chuckled bitterly, "I know you're not speaking for yourself Miyagi." He was referring to Miyagi's unreturned feelings for Ayako.

"Shut up Senpai!" Miyagi said irritated.

"WHOA!" the three of them stopped when a 5'5 feet tall raven haired girl fell on her butt as she bumped on to Rukawa.

"I… Itte… Ano- san…" She said while scratching her head, "Look where you're going next time." Pine said in a polite but pissed tone.

"Oie, kid." Miyagi called, he stared at her uniform and figured that she's just a freshman, "You should be the one to be careful. You're in the wrong building too."

Pine's eyes grew, she's really late for class. "Wah! Nani!!!!??? Gomen, Gomen…" she ran off without a word.

"Freshmen these days." Kogure said and Rukawa just muttered his regular: "Do 'ahou"

**********

Pine reached the classroom in time. She was in first year section one, the star section. She introduced herself, a lot of people came to her to make friends but typically, she avoided them. She's not really comfortable around many people; she knew that she's not one of them and that she has a secret to protect.

"Shimatta!" she cursed silently when she checked her cell phone for calls. She turned her mobile phone into its silent mode she waited for lunch time to check it and when she did a lot of her clients have tried to call her. 12 of them, she walked around school and after a while she found a place to stay and receive her calls secretly where no one could hear. It's important for anyone not to hear.

She checked the rooftop for possible occupants and she didn't find anyone. Her phone started to ring again and she answered it.

"Moshi Moshi? Takao-san? Hai. It's me Pine," She removed her wig in order to enjoy the wind, her red hair came flowing with the wind. She combed it using her hands while speaking. "What time do you need me? I'm available at around 10 pm. Hai, hai… 2 hours would be… $100. Hai, cash only onegai shimasu. Pick me up at the Bar, Ja."

After she hung up, she received another call, "Hai, Jin sama. I've been waiting for your call, I just woke up! Hai, I'm available at at 12:30 am. See you there. Ja."

"Shun-sama? Pick me up in the hotel at 3 am okay? I'll wait for you. Ja!"

Pine smiled, but her eyes showed that she wasn't too happy with what she was doing. Something caught her eye and when she looked at the left side of the rooftop, someone was there. He was lying on the ground, his hand supporting his head as he stared at her direction.

"Do ahou.. Keep your voice down, people are sleeping here."

Pine was shocked, _did he hear? How much did he hear? The whole conversation?_

"G… Gomen…" she said, not showing him her face even if it's a little too late already. "I'm going to go ahead, sumimasen."

"You should quit that job of yours. It might get you kicked out of school."

Pine closed her eyes, she doesn't want to speak, even if he heard the conversation, he won't be too sure of what job she has, she didn't look back at him but she murmured, "It's what's keeping me here in the first place." At that she ran off.

Rukawa just stared after the weird freshman, he made a face. Kids these days…

_***TO BE CONTINUED***_

_**NOTE: I know… First Chapter's short right? I have 15 pages in my computer but I don't want to SHOCK you guys! **_

_**And I'm not good with cliff hangers so I just chose the first 2 pages to be in this chapter.**_

_**Following chapters are going to be… smexyyyyyy and yea, longer than this one so..**_

_**JA!!!**_


End file.
